The objective of this training program are two-fold. First, the applicant, who has had extensive training in internal medicine and infectious diseases, wishes to devote significant time and effort to basic research training to enable him to establish an independent research program on molecular aspects of viral pathogenesis. The training program planned includes a set of courses typical of those taken by Virology and Genetics graduate students; research meetings, journal clubs and seminars; and a research program designed to provide training in the strategies and technology of virology, molecular biology, genetics and cell biology. Second, the applicant wishes to accomplish certain objectives in the research program planned. These are to define the roles of one of the essential glycoproteins of herpes simplex virus in virion morphogenesis, virion adsorption to cells, viral penetration into cells and virus-induced cell fusion (phase I). In phase II, the objectives will be to identify and characterize the cell surface components with which this glycoprotein interacts. The long term goals of this work are to increase our understanding of the pathogenesis of herpes simplex virus infections and to develop strategies for its prevention and treatment.